Chasing Vengance
by shadow21
Summary: My own take on the Wrestling Episode. After her match Zoey suffers mild head trauma, yet she's been unconsious for a good part of a week. Chase blames himself for her injuries. What happens when Chase decides to seek revenge? Chase Centered Possibly C/Z
1. The Vigilance of Chase

**Disclaimer: All rights of Zoey 101 go to Dan Schneider. If I had them the storyline would be different.**

_(Flashback)_

_Referee: Shake hands!_

_(Zoey extends her hand and Javers slaps it)_

_Javers: Let's dance!_

_(There's an awkward silence there)_

_Quinn: Kick his butt, Zoey! He broke my glasses!!_

_Chase: Yeah, Zoe! Hurt 'em in the face!_

_(The noise soon builds into a huge Zoey Chant)_

_(The referee blows the whistle and Javers charges Zoey)_

_Javers: RAHHHHHHHH!_

_(He picks up Zoey and slams her to the ground)_

_(End Flashback)_

_(Chase's POV)_

It continued to play in the back of my mind. Part of me knew that I should have spoken my reservations about her joining the wrestling team but I knew that she was her own person and that she would make her own decisions. We all respect her more for that but part of me continued to think, _If I had just said what I thought, how concerned I was for her, she wouldn't be this way!_

I continued to sit there hoping and praying that she was alright. Hoping and praying that the damage was minor. I blame myself for her pain. Why did I have to be so damn supportive? I knew this was a possibility but I kept thinking she would overcome the odds just like she always did. But not this time. This time she got hurt. Seriously hurt. I kept saying to myself in life if anything were to happen to Zoey I could never forgive myself. What could I do now? Every time I would look at her, I would see that… that monster woman-handling her. There was a sense of regret knowing that I let her do this and she got hurt, however, there was also a new feeling, a feeling that I, Chase Matthews never ever felt before…Rage! Burning rage! I had never wanted vengeance on anyone for anything. But for the first time ever in my life, I wanted nothing more than to bring down Chuck Javers.

**A/N: This is another idea that I'm tinkering with. To all my readers this doesn't mean that I've given up on my sequal to "Chasing Dreams" I'm still working on that I just thought that I would add this on. Read and Reveiw but of course no flames.**


	2. Chase's Rage: Realized

(Chase's POV)

I stayed in that room. Frankly I wasn't sure what to do. The truth was when I had saw Logan taken down by Javers, I knew that I had to do what I did.

_(Flashback)_

_(Chase walks around the gym corner to see Logan poking Javers' chest only to be pushed into the wall by Javers)_

_Chase: HEY!_

_(Chase runs up and tackles Javers to the ground trying his hardest to choke him out)_

_Chase: I'LL KILL YOU!! RAHHH!!_

_(Michael & Mark see Chase attempting to choke Javer's out. They run over to try and restrain Chase)_

_Mark: Chase, calm down, man!_

_Michael: Yeah, man he's not worth it!_

_Mark: You gotta cool down!_

_Michael: Calm down, its ok_

_Chase: This isn't over, Javers! Not by a long-shot!_

_(End Flashback)_

I wasn't sure what came over me. It was like my anger and rage, something that I had always kept dormant in the past was just surfacing out of nowhere. It was strange, but at the same time, I liked it. I wanted Javers in pain. Which I can definitely say surprised me to say the least. But if you think that was a surprise, that was nothing compared to what happened the next day.

_(Flashback)_

_Mark: Chase._

_Chase: Yeah?_

_Mark: I was told to give this to you.(Hands him a press pass)_

_Chase: What's this all about?_

_Mark: I don't know but your presence is requested at a press conference at the courtyard._

_(Chase walks out of the lounge down to the courtyard)_

_Jeremiah: Good afternoon PCA students! I'm Jeremiah Walker with PCA news. I'm here with Chase Matthews as he witnesses the press conference given by rival ACA wrestler, Chuck Javers. We now go to Javers on stage_

_Javers: I'm a man a few words, so I'll be brief. I'm here to issue a challenge. A wrestling match. Best of three series. The challenge is made for(Points at Chase) you! Chase Matthews!_

_(Gasps are heard in the crowd. People start to murmur)_

_(Chase walks up towards the stage and steps onto it an angry icy stare on his face)_

_Chase: As far as your challenge goes(looks at camera, then at Javers)I accept!_

_(more gasps are heard as Chase pounds his way through the crowd and cameramen)_

_(End Flashback)  
_

I know that I probably should have thought the whole ordeal through more but, at that point, and right now, I just don't care. But there was something else I had to do. That's when Michael and Logan stepped through the door.

"Hey, man," Michael said.

"Hey," I answered not looking up from Zoey.

"How is she?" Logan then asked.

"Her condition hasn't changed," I answered. "The doctors say she'll be fine, but I see her like this and, I'm not sure what to think."

"Dude," Michael then said, "How can you accept a challenge from Chuck Javers?!"

"Listen to Michael," Logan piped up, "Why are you doing this?"

I looked at them both with the same icy stare that I gave Javers. "Revenge," I answered. I then said to them. "But I'm going to need your help. I need you both to take me to wrestling school."

"Just answer one question," Michael then said, "Do you seriously think that you can beat him?"

"I don't want to beat him," I answered, "I want him to feel the pain that so many others have felt by his hand."

Logan then smirked, "You mean the pain that Zoey felt by his hand."

I didn't look at him, but they could tell by the look on my face that it was about her. I looked down at her.

"It's my fault that she's here." I then said, my voice breaking. "If I had just told her how worried I was about her, she'd probably be standing beside us instead of in this bed." I was now fighting back tears.

"Don't blame yourself, man." Michael then started.

"I do blame myself!" I cut him off. "She should have never done this!" I was almost shouting but then I realized Zoey could be listening, so I lowered my voice. "The truth is I was relieved when they said she had an injury and had to sit out in the finals. I would never show it though. So I tried to be supportive, tried to be a good friend but there was still always something stirring inside me asking, 'What will happen?' or 'Will she get hurt?' And I had always said if anything happened to her, I would never forgive myself." I found myself walking toward the window.

"Sounds like more than just friendship there," Logan then said.

"No, no, its nothing like that." Zoey's the best…female friend I ever had. I could never see her getting hurt not even for her school."

"Ok, I buy that," Logan said skeptically as he and Michael left the room, "for now."

I was looking out the window trying to figure things out. But what I didn't see was Zoey's arm starting to stir…

**Author's Note: That's right I'm not dead, just busy with work but now that school's over for me, for now I can finally take time to update. So read and review, but for the record, no flames.**


End file.
